


Ken Doll

by RandomHomo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHomo/pseuds/RandomHomo
Summary: Ciara gets Ben a hotel room and a CFNM moment ensues.





	Ken Doll

Ben came out of the shower dripping wet. It had been so long since he had experienced decent water pressure. You take little things like that for granted when you spend years locked up. He reached for the towel and started drying himself. When he was almost dry, he heard a knock at the door.

He walked out of the hotel room bathroom wrapping the towel around himself and opened the door finding Ciara. She wore her usual jeans and t-shit and the outfit was completed with her Tiny Tim crutches. He was always so surprised and awed to see her. Her faith in him meant the world and the look in his eyes showed that.

"Ciara, I wasn't expecting you. I thought you might be the manager coming to boot me. This old dude and what I assume was his side piece saw me in the hallway and started screaming. Let me put some clothes on and you can come in," Ben said while actively trying not to get hard. Ciara would never feel the same way about him and he would not want to make her uncomfortable by tenting the towel. He started thinking about Maggie Horton naked doing jumping jacks to tamp down the effect she had on him.

Ciara just smiled and glanced at his pecs quickly before meeting his eyes again. "Ben, you don't need to get dressed on my account. I'm not going to get the vapors over you in a towel. And if the manager gives you any problems, call me and I'll tell him I know he used to sell weed to kids when my brother was in high school. I snooped on the Last Blast group text where I also learned Claire wasn't conceived naturally. That brat exists because of some unknown asshole." 

Ciara hobbled over to the bed to have a seat while Ben closed the door. She really found it difficult to not openly ogle him. His body was perfection. He had the difficult to get 'V' and abs that she wanted to lick. She had seen it briefly at the cabin, but seeing it wrapped in only a towel was even better. 

"I came here to check on you, Ben," Ciara said while trying not to look at his crotch. She thought she might have seen movement earlier.

"I'm doing okay. You've really done more than enough by getting me this hotel room. I had my first decent shower in years and there weren't any orderlies or patients around. It was pretty sweet. Not to mention a $600 dollar an hour attorney. I really can't thank you enough," Ben said while allowing himself one discreet glance at Ciara's cleavage. He was only human after all. 

"You saved my life, Ben. I think a lawyer and a mediocre room at the Salem Inn pales in comparison to all you've done for me," Ciara said. 

Ben crossed the room and picked up a newspaper. "I've started searching for jobs even though I know it will be futile. I can't work retail because if someone saw me in the tie section, mass panic would ensue. Your mom would probably show up with a SWAT team. I used to bartend, but I think we can cross that off because the Pub and Club TBD definitely wouldn't hire me."

Ciara quirked an eyebrow. "It isn't Club TBD anymore. It's Doug's Place. Chloe and Grandma Julie bought it and renamed it after my Grandpa's old place, which is a good thing considering Club TBD is a terrible name. What did that even stand for? To Be Determined? And really it was more of a restaurant than a club. Nobody was popping bottles and grinding there." Ciara thought for a second. "Maybe you could become a debt collector. Just call people up and hound them over their unpaid bills. No one would see your face and you have a nice voice."

"You think I have a nice voice, Ciara?" Ben asked grinning. 

"Well, yeah. It is very deep and um, pleasant to hear," Ciara said blushing. She loved the way he pronounced her name in his Boston accent. She remembered for a second that he was born in the south, but figured he must have picked it up while on the run.

"Thank you. Though I think being a debt collector would make me more unpopular than being a serial killer." 

Ciara pondered Ben's job prospects for a few seconds and came up with another option. "Have you thought about stripping? I heard they can make bank and you have the body for it. I wasn't there, but I heard the stripper at Paul's bachelor party was well tipped and Uncle Steve even stuffed a $20 in his g-string. He even double booked and went to Abby's bachelorette party. Though she was a prude and sent him away."

Ben quirked an eyebrow. "Abby sent away a stripper? Man, she's changed. Being a stripper is a no go. If I popped out of a cake, I'd get shot or stabbed on sight by people who saw the Dateline episode about me. And more importantly, I'd rather not be a sex worker. I don't judge them, but the idea of a bunch of horny women pawing at me isn't appealing." Ben only wanted to strip for one woman. His shaft hardened at the thought of Ciara's eyes on it. 

Ciara looked at his crotch again. The tent that was being pitched was not small. She knew Ben found her attractive. She had heard him jerking off outside the cabin while she pretended to be asleep. He grunted like Serena Williams when he orgasmed. The thought of a man wanting her that much was both scary and exciting. 

"Happy to see me, Ben? That cock looks big enough to do a ring toss on," Ciara said pointing at his rock hard erection tenting the towel. 

"Jesus! I'm sorry! I don't want to make you uncomfortable after everything you've been through." Ben turned around trying to shield her from view of his rampant boner. He flushed with embarrassment.

"It's okay. I'm very flattered. And you can say rape. I've never even seen a dick in person. I didn't see Chase's. I just felt it." She shuddered at the memories of her rape. She shook her head and pushed them back. She wasn't going to let that stop her from what she was about to do. "But I want to see your cock." 

Ben turned around and shot her a "WTF?!" look. "You want to see my... penis?" 

Ciara had a Cheshire grin on her face. "Cock, dick, big ol' boner. And yes, I do. This reminds me of when I was little, Grandma Julie would always give me a Barbie and Ken doll whenever she and Grandpa got back from a cruise. The first thing I'd do is strip Ken. Barbie, naturally, kept all her clothes on. You look like Ken, but with a crotch that is far from flat. And I'd like to see it if you'd let me." 

"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered by the Ken comparison. But really, Ciara? You want to see a guy like me naked?" Ben asked still befuddled.

"You've changed. You saved my life. I know you won't hurt me. Also, you are super hot and I've wanted to see you naked ever since I saw you shirtless in the cabin. You'll be doing me a huge favor. Emphasis on huge," Ciara said in the tone of the girl who knew what she wanted and was going to get it. The last time she had wanted something this badly was Sami's earring.

Ben decided if she was this insistent, she must really want it. He unwrapped the towel and his hefty cock bounced out. Eight inches and thick. His balls hung low and looked heavy. He had neatly trimmed pubic hair. "Here it is," Ben said matter of factly trying to not get his hopes up that she'd want to do more. It had years since he'd had any sexual contact.

Ciara gazed at it. It was perfect. Ben could do porn if he wasn't a serial killer. She made up her mind. She wanted to suck it. She crooked a finger at Ben and bid him to come closer to her. Ben didn't protest one bit. He strode over to her with his dick swaying. Since she was sitting on the bed, his cock was right in front of her.

"Hands behind your back, Ben. I'm in charge. All my clothes are staying on," she said as she reached out and grasped his cock. 

"Whatever you say. I'm your willing Ben doll. Do you want me to call down to the front desk so you can have a knife by your side?" Ben asked and then moaned as she started stroking him. 

"I don't think that will be necessary. What would you say? 'Hey, Stuart. Can you bring up a knife so the most beautiful woman I've ever seen can feel comfortable blowing me?' My Mom would be here in five minutes. And I trust you. You're not going to nut and start strangling me," Ciara teased as she added a second hand to the handjob. 

Ben moaned louder. His cock was leaking pre-cum heavily. Ciara took the pre-cum and started rubbing it on his shaft. She then spat on his dick and rubbed that all over as well. Ben figured she must have seen that in porn or read erotica. He decided to distract himself from the urgent need to cum by teasing her.

"Fuck, yeah. Who said you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen? Uhhhh" Ben asked as his hips thrust forward eagerly into Ciara's handjob. 

"Your eyes did. And your dick," Ciara said smirking. She removed her hands from his cock and started examing his balls. "And these big boys. So full. And smooth. I overheard Sami telling Will to never forget the balls. While most of the time people should ignore her advice, in this instance, I'm going to take it." She leaned forward and started licking his right testicle. When that was good and wet, she moved to the left testicle. After licking it, she started sucking on it. 

Ben looked down at Ciara sucking on his balls like she was a goddess and he'd do anything for her. "Holy shit! You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Ciara, you're a fucking rockstar. Goddamn." 

Ciara released his left ball with a pop sound. She felt so powerful having a big man like this being puddy in her hands. The look on Ben's face was priceless. She decided to give him more. "You ready for me to suck this big dick, Ben? I've never done it before. You would be the first cock I'd ever taste." She grasped the base and started licking down a vein on his cock. He moaned and shuddered. "You are delicious." 

Ben had already decided this was the best day of his life, but it was about to get better. "I would be honored if you want to." 

Ciara brought the tip to her mouth and licked the slit and tasted his pre-cum. Salty, but she didn't mind the taste. She took the head into her mouth and began her first blowjob. 

Ben managed by sheer force of will not to thrust into her mouth as she worked on taking the first few inches into her mouth. He wished his hands weren't behind his back, so he run his hands through her glorious hair. He'd had more experienced blowjobs in his life. For example, Abby didn't have a gag reflex. But this blowjob was the best and most meaningful in his life. He struggled not to cum when Ciara looked up at him with her big, beautiful eyes and a mouth full of his cock. 

Ciara worked up a rhythm sucking the first half his cock and stroking the rest of it. She could tell from his moaning that he must be getting close. She had to decide if she was going to spit, swallow or get a pearl necklace. She wasn't going to be like that episode of Insecure where Issa got cum in the eye. Even she knew you had to make choices where the cum was going when giving a blowjob.

"Fuck. You're doing a great job, Ciara. Uhuhhhhh. I'm getting close," Ben warned. "If you don't want to swallow, ohhhh, I'd suggest you move."

Ciara made a decision. She wanted to accept him. All of him. She made no move to stop blowing him. She started sucking and stroking hard. 

Ben was blown away. She was really going to swallow. "Fuck! Cumming, Ciara!" And then he did his Serena Williams grunt as he started nutting. His ass flexed as he unloaded in her mouth.

Ciara was surprised by the volume of cum, but managed to swallow almost all of it, but a bit escaped and dribbed down to her chin. She felt really proud of herself. She made a stud like this weak. "Thank you, Ben." 

Ben's knees were feeling weak so he sat beside her and her crutches. "You're thanking me? You did all the work and I'm the one that orgasmed. Thank you, Ciara. I can return the favor if you're comfortable with that." 

Ciara patted his thick thigh. "I had a great time and loved it. I'll take a rain check on that orgasm you owe me. I'll collect one day soon." She got up with her crotches and Ben moved to open the door for her. 

There ready to knock on the door was Hope and Salem Inn manager Stuart. Hope took one look at a naked Ben and cum on Ciara's chin and fainted. 

"Mom!" Ciara was half concerned about her mother and half secretly amused. She had heard Grandpa walked in on her parents boning back in the day. She was glad her mother didn't see her blowing Ben. Only the aftermath.

Ben managed not to laugh and strode over to the phone. "I'll call 911 and then put some pants on." Not even Ciara's overprotective mother could take away the smile Ciara had put on his face. Today had been truly special.

The end.


End file.
